The Stars
by awesomeninja09
Summary: "You spoke the truth, Percy Jackson. You are nothing like... like Hercules. I am honored that you carry this sword." Done in a different writing style. Enjoy!


**Hi guys! I decided to try a different writing style. I probably won't use this one very often, I just wanted to see what it was like. Please comment down below on if you liked it, or didn't think that it worked out with me. I know that it's not exactly canon, but no flames please. I just write on this website for my, and your, entertainment. And it would be taking the fun out of it for me if you criticize my work. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

 _"You spoke the truth, Percy Jackson. You are nothing like... like Hercules. I am honored that you carry this sword."_

* * *

You seriously didn't know what to make of him.

At first, your only thoughts were _foolish male, getting yourself caught like that_.

But as he fought, as the girl that he loved fell with the monster, you could see how lost he was.

 _Don't go looking for her,_ you thought _. It'll only make the pain worse when you fail. Don't have your heart broken like mine was._

You don't want him to suffer the pain that you did. The pain of loving someone with all of your heart, just to find that they don't love you anymore. Don't need you anymore. _Stay strong_.

He's foolish enough to tell the young boy and girl that Camp Half-Blood is the only safe place for demigods. You almost snort at that _. No it's not, boy. There is another safe place for demigod girls. The male will go with you, but the girl? She looks like a possible recruit._

You tell the boy "That's the only safe place for a _male_. But females have another option."

You smirk inside when you see his confused expression. "The Hunt," you clear up for him. Realization dawns on his face, and he looks around at all of the maidens there. He nods.

When you get to Camp, the boy is troubled. He had wanted to take the girl, Bianca, in. But he wouldn't be able to. She wanted to join your Hunt. That was her choice, not his. But he stays strong anyway. _You can live through a lot, young hero._

When he showed up on the quest, at the museum, you didn't know what to think. _You should have stayed behind. Your girl will not come back alive. This will only break your heart even more. But you came after her even when it was almost hopeless. That is true bravery. Maybe you aren't so bad after all male hero._

When he defeats the lion, he offers the coat to you. You refuse _. I can't take that coat. It belonged to… to_ him. _I will not be able to live with it._ So you say that he killed it, and he doesn't press. You are thankful for that.

When he takes the sky from M 'Lady, you know that you owe him. He had saved your goddess. And when Artemis sends your father tumbling over there, he reacts quickly, letting Atlas take his place. _You really are a brave hero, young man. You are not like the rest of them. Not as cowardly. Not as foolish._

When you start to die, you tell him that. You tell him that he is not like other men, that he is loyal. You even say _his_ name. You say that he is much better then him. Much better than Hercules. And he accepts that.

Then he starts talking to you. "Zoe-," but you cut him off.

"I can see the stars, M 'Lady."

He falls silent.

"Yes. They are quite beautiful tonight."

"The stars." Then you fade away.

 _You really are not like the other men that I have known. They ruin your reputation. They make people think that you're dumb, stupid, and many other things. But you're more than that. You're more than just a man. Much more._

 _You really do have charm, a nice smile, and a good brain. May you be rewarded in the end. May you win the war against the Titans. And I'll be watching. I'll be able to see your progress, and wait for you to join me up here._

 _Up here in the stars._

* * *

 **Please tell me what you thought about this new writing style. It got easier as I progressed. Please review and tell me what you thought! Should I write more like this, or should I leave it as only one. I hope that I made it clear who that was. It was Zoe talking about Percy if you didn't know.**

 **Peace out,**

 **Awesomeninja09**


End file.
